A Change in the Wind
by crazycodi
Summary: Clark likes Lana and vice versa, right?


TITLE

A Change in the Wind

CHAPTER 1

As Lex was driving down the street to the Kent farmhouse, a blue and red blur passed him. He tried to look back to see what had happened, but the blur was already out of sight. Thinking nothing of it he continued to drive in the crazy way that he does. Upon arriving at the Kent farmhouse he learned that Clark had just left the house a few minutes ago to go to the Talon to see Lana.

Lex decided to meet him at the Talon to see if he could try to set him up...again. But when he walked into the Talon, he saw a sight that surprised him a lot.

Meanwhile in the back room, Clark was helping Lana count up all of the money that had been earned at the Talon that day. "Thank you sooo much for helping me count up all of this money today. It would have taken hours and hours if you didn't help me." Said Lana.

"My pleasure! Always willing to help you." Clark said looking at Lana's eyes wantingly the whole time, "And maybe after we can go and see a movie or something."

"Sure" Lana smiled back. "If you only knew" she thought secretly to herself.

CHAPTER 2

As Lana and Clark walked out of the door of the back office, they saw a sight that they had never ever expected to see.

Standing in the door across the room was Lex staring at the same thing that they were and in the middle of the room was Chloe Sullivan and some other guy having a make-out session.

They didn't even look up as Clark, Lana and Lex all met together in a corner of the room.

"Maybe we should just leave them," offered Lex just wishing above all to be out of that extremely awkward situation.

"I have to lock up," Lana said slowly trying to get through to Chloe, "OK? I can't with you in here. Can you just move outside please?"

Chloe nodded in acknowledgement and they started making their way towards the door. Clark and Lex helped Lana lock up for the night and Lex explained to Clark why he had neede to see him so bad.

"Apparently my dad has found another cave similar to the one that you've found here. It has some of the same markings and I was wondering if maybe i could take you up there to see them and try to find something that you recognize. I could fly you up there next weekend. Maybe a certain special girl in your life would want to come too." Lex added catching a glance at Lana with the last statement.

CHAPTER 3

Around an hour later, Clark and Lana were sitting in the theatre watching a scary movie with Lana clutching Clark the whole time. Strange as it was, Clark was thinking nothing of the movie or Lana. His mind kept on racing back to the scene that he had seen in the Talon. Chloe? With another guy? He had always gotten the weird feeling that she wouldn't date. Since she almost never did. But still, there was this lurking feeling in his gut that he didn't know that returned every time he saw a vision of Chloe witht that guy.

"Clark? Clark, are you ok?" questioned Lana looking at Clark.

He had a weird daydreaming look on his face and she had absolutely no idea what he was thinking about. "Hmmm? Oh, what?" asked Clark finally snapping out of his daydream.

"Are you ok?" repeated Lana with concern.

"yeah, yeah, i'm fine," replied Clark.

After the movie while Clark was lying down in his bed, again his thoughts kept going back to Chloe and that guy, Chloe and that guy. Then the strange feeling would come back. After at least the thousandth time he saw the picture of the event in the Talon, he figured out that the feeling was jealousy. The type of jealousy that he felt seeing Lana with Jason, or early that year with Whitney. But why was he feeling this towards Chloe? She had always just been a friend to him, wasn't she? Or had he always felt like this without knowing it?

CHAPTER 4

Seeing Chloe at school the next day, Clark felt weirdly awkward just about saying hi to her. He had actually almost blushed while she just talked to him as normally as usual. Thinking nothing of the awkward situation that had happened the night before. This time though the blushing didn't last very long because within a few seconds of seeing Chloe, he saw her current boyfriend, who he found out was named Josh.


End file.
